Me and My Shadows
by whitem
Summary: Ron goes up against something evil by himself. Rated 'T for a reason, so read carefully.
1. Chapter 1

Dontcha' hate it when those Plot Bunnies latch on and don't let go? This idea came to me while bored at work. It's a bit different and rated 'T' for a reason, so please read responsibly.

Disclaimer: Any characters from Kim Possible are not mine, so please don't introduce me to Mary Sue. Although there may be a few OC's created.

 **Me and My Shadows**

It actually WAS a dark and stormy night. The kind of night that seemed pitch black whichever way you looked. The kind of night that if you stared long enough _into_ that inky blackness you would swear it was staring back. The kind of night that if you dared say the word 'Boo', a dark face would slowly contort into a dark and menacing grin uncovering it's equally dark teeth, ready to snap bone and render limbs from your body.

...

Thunder rolled off of the out-lying mountains just outside of Middleton Colorado as Ron Stoppable, the mystical Monkey Master, kept vigil of this small hamlet of a town.

He was hoping this would be a slow night, but ever since he inherited this new uhh... job, each night seemed even worse than the previous. But little did he know, young Mr. Stoppable would be tested like he had never been tested before.

...x x X x...

Ohhmmm...ohhmmm...ohhmmm

The drone of a simple chant echoed off the cement walls deep in the bowels of Middleton Water Works sewer system. A group of young individuals with dark thoughts gathered around a dying chicken as it bled out. After about a minute of the simple chant, a large figure with an imposing voice spoke, his deep timber bounced off the walls.

"We are here to call forth The Dark Force. We are here to call the one who moves among the shadows, the one who strikes fear into the hearts of all he encounters. The darkness is his to command, and any shadow which falls upon him will become his. Come forth oh being of the blackness and cleans this city of all who oppose you."

As the fowl who ran afoul breathed it's last breath, a darkness that was blacker than any shadow in the room started to form in the center of their circle. It started to spin like a miniature tornado, and tendrils of blackness whipped out, lashing at each person, taking blood and gaining strength. Each person fell after being struck, and became comatose.

…xxXx…

Now as a hero, Ron Stoppable was, how shall we say... different. If one were to compare him to any of the popular super-heroes, the closest would be to Spider Man. You know, like a teenager with normal teen angst, and all of that. (But Ron was closer to 23) His fighting style was more monkey-like rather than spider, and of course, he doesn't shoot out any webbing, whether it be from his body, or from mechanical means. But there was one other thing that was pretty darn close. Where Spider Man had his 'Spidey-Sense... Ron had his 'Monkey-Sense'.

But… his Monkey-Sense was different. (Of course) You see, since Ron was trained in the Mystical Arts as well as the Fighting Arts. So instead of sensing nearby danger, this sense could tell Ron if there was any use of dark magical forces within about a ten-mile radius of his location. He could also use it as sort of a GPS or Radar to pinpoint its location of use.

So, as a result of this unique ability, Ron knew that something was going on in the sewer system. He was able to arrive at the location just as the last body landed on the floor. His Monkey-Sense was on high alert, and just as he kicked open the heavy metal door, a black swirling vortex flew past him and disappeared into the night, leaving Ron with multiple small gashes where his bare skin was exposed, (such as the back of a hand and his face). His energy was severely drained and Ron fell to a knee.

"What… what the heck was **that**?" He huffed and then stood back up on shaky legs.

After seeing the bodies lying around in a circle, the detective part of Ron's brain kicked in and he studied everything in the room, putting the black vortex on the 'back-burner' for now. He studied the position of all attendees, the large pentagram on the floor, the candles, and… "Hello… what's this?"

As he started to gain his strength back, Ron leaned over and picked up what appeared to be a very old wooden box with etchings on the outside that he couldn't even begin to understand. The wood appeared to be a dark mahogany and it had a simple latch that held the lid shut, which he tried unsuccessfully to unhook.

"Now why… can't… I…" the simple latch stayed in place as if it was rusted shut, or glued, but he could see no evidence of either being the problem.

Ron touched a finger to his ear initiating a communication link to non-other than Wade Load. "Wade… we have something new here. Scan the area I'm standing in. After I get up tomorrow I'll get with you and we can go over your findings. Also, I have a small box of some kind I'd like you to check out."

Ron checked his chronometer on his wrist and saw that it was a little past one-o'clock in the morning, so he decided to go back home and meditate on everything he had seen tonight, including that weird black vortex.

…xxXx…

6 Months ago…

After a grueling day of Management Training at Bueno Nacho Headquarters and finishing up with a workout at a nearby gym, Ron slowly entered the Condo he and Kim had purchased after Ron graduated from Culinary School.

"Hey Kim, I'm Ho…" Immediately the young blond knew something was… different. The lights were low, there was soft music playing, and he could smell Italian food. The one thing that Kim was able to finally master was the art of making spaghetti with meat sauce, and it almost rivaled Ron's. (But not quite) Either way, from the ambiance in the dinning room and Kim cooking, it meant one of three things. Either his girlfriend had really good news, really bad news, or the two might be spending the evening in a different room. (wink wink)

When he saw Kim finally step out of the kitchen, Ron tried hard not to crack a smile. His girlfriend/almost fiancé/almost wife had on an apron that was spotless, but her face told a different story. She had a mix of flour and red sauce splattered from almost her eyes to her chin.

"Ron! I… I didn't expect you this soon! I… I was hurrying to get done and… well… I kinda dropped a bowl of my sauce onto an open bag of flour and… well…" She finished her sentence by gesturing to her face.

Ron did himself proud by not even letting a snicker pass his lips, and he walked over to the woman he loved. He used a finger to wipe a small amount of sauce from her now reddening cheeks and put it into his mouth. "Mmm… pretty good Kim." He then quickly swept her into his arms, dipped her down low, and planted a full on-the-mouth kiss that took her by surprise.

He then stood back up and flashed a goofy grin before saying, "But that was much better."

"Ron, you big goof…" Kim said while giggling like a school girl, "You got sauce all over your face."

"Kim, when it comes to your spaghetti sauce, I wouldn't even mind it on my…" He was silenced with a kiss on the mouth before saying something inappropriate. After breaking the kiss, he had one question. "So what's the occasion?"

"Not now, let's eat first."

…xxXx…

After finishing their meal, Ron leaned back and patted his full stomach. "Man Kim, you out did yourself. I just wish Rufus was here to have some with me." At this both dropped their eyes in remembrance of the loveable mole rat. Rufus passed away just a couple months previously after living a full life with his humans. The Veterinary clinic was astounded that the little guy had lived as long as he did.

Kim smiled. "Thanks Ron. I couldn't ask for a better compliment." She then took a deep breath while standing to start cleaning up the table. "Ron… I have some news for you."

 _Uh Oh._ Ron thought. _Is the ride over with?_

"I… I've been offered a full scholarship to finish my Doctorate in Political Science." Ron continued to sit in his chair, listening. "It… it's in London."

Immediately his eyebrow rose. "England? For how… how long?"

"It normally takes two years, but if I do nothing but study, I think I can finish it in one."

"A whole year apart. Wow." Ron sat back in his chair.

"It won't be that long Ron. The time will fly by." A tear started to form in one of her green eyes.

"When…" Ron swallowed. "When do you leave?"

Kim dropped her head. "Monday."

"So… we only have two days together, then we'll be apart for… for a whole year?"

"I… I just couldn't pass up the opportunity, Ron." By now the tear that had been forming earlier was now running down her cheek, closely followed by more.

Ron stood from his seat, walked to the now vulnerable hero, and took her into a deep hug. "Kim, you know I support you, one hundred percent." He backed out of the hug, but didn't let go. "But that year is going to feel like a thousand every second you're gone."

With tears now flowing from two sets of eyes, the two young lovers kissed passionately and went in to that other room, not to come out until six hours before Kim's flight was to depart.

…xxXx…

"Ron? Ron…" Wade was trying to get his friend's attention. "RON!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Wade, guess I was thinking of something else."

"Humph… Some **thing** , or some **one**?"

"Heh… you know me too well." Ron then rolled the chair he was sitting in over next to his friend so he could see the computer screen Wade had just turned on. "So what'd ya find?"

"This is some old-world stuff here Ron. I'm talking back when people worshipped cows and Rain-Gods." He started to point at items on the screen, which had a picture of the room where Ron had found the unconscious bodies. "We of course are aware of the large pentagram on the floor, but the candles and their placement are part of an ancient ritual to pull forth a Demon with immense power.

"That Demon has the power to control darkness and shadow to work its will. Any person it touches, it takes a small part of them so it can control that person's shadow."

"Pfft… What can a _shadow_ do Wade? It's just… well, it's just a shadow."

Wade pressed a few keys, and the picture changed to one of a rather large book on a pedestal in the local library. "According to this book written about eighteen hundred years ago Ron, this Demon creates shadows that can take on characteristics of the person it touched, and make it as solid as you and I with incredible strength."

"Uh oh."

What's wrong Ron? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Worse, buddy." Ron raised the back of his hand to show a scratch to Wade. "Umm... this thing... 'touched' me Wade, so since it takes characteristics of people it does this to, I'm assuming that once it's touched someone with something like MMP, that **can't** be a good thing, right?"

Wade's eyes went wide. "Ron… this is one time I wish you were wrong."

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to post this a week earlier, but I had to let this chapter percolate a little more in the ol' brain. Hope y'all continue to enjoy!

Thanks so much to all who Reviewed Chapter 1: CajunBear73, Sentinel103, Bookfisher, Jimmy1201, Invader Johnny, Maranger, and BubblySilverSolare5… Y'all Rock!

Disclaimer? Sure, why not… I don't own any characters directly or indirectly related to the House of Mouse.

Chapter 2

Officer Michael Hobble and his wife Patricia had come out of the movie theatre about 11pm. The two had their weekly 'Date Night' and decided on seeing the newest Disney release.

"Michael," Patricia started while snuggling underneath her husbands arm, "Did you like the movie?"

"humph… like most movies from the 'mouse house'… Princess needs rescuing and hero swoops in at the last minute."

"Only you could sum up 95% of Disney movies in a single sentence." Suddenly Patricia appeared to be nervous as she scanned their surroundings. "Now where did you park the car while I got seats?"

"Sorry, but I had to park around the corner next to that old bowling alley."

"The one that was condemned just last week?" She asked getting a little apprehensive.

"It was all I could…"

"What was that?" His wife hissed when she saw something move in the shadows.

Suddenly a dark form appeared on their left against a brick wall just a few feet ahead and Officer Hobble had to squint his eyes. "Hey, I'd know that silhouette anywhere… Is that you Stoppababum?"

A voice from the direction of a not-yet-seen body, a recognizable voice replied, "Well, sort of. You see, I' feel like just a shadow of myself."

Before the older couple could respond, a black form from behind a construction dumpster shot out and wrapped itself around Officer Hobble!

Patricia let out a scream and immediately pulled out her mobile phone. Before she could even start to dial, a tendril of blackness whipped out from the form, which was by now wrapped around her husband and knocked the SamSang from her hand.

"P… Pat! Run!" Was all the officer was able to yell out as a warning to his wife before he was fully enveloped in the blackness.

Knowing when to listen to her husband, Patricia ran as fast as she could back out onto the main street and frantically looked around. She finally spied another couple getting into their car and ran up to them.

"Please! We need help! My husband is a local officer and… something… attacked us! Do you have a mobile phone?"

…x x x x…

About ten minutes later and approximately five miles away, Dr. Director, the Director of Global Justice and her semi-trusted Number One Will Du were standing on the outskirts of GJ's property. Will was pointing at a lower part of the wall that bordered the area. The bottom portion of the barrier was about five feet high and composed of reinforced cement. On top of this was about another five feet of electrified fencing.

"See? Right there." Will said while pointing.

"You mean you brought me out here after Eleven o'clock at night to point out a scuff mark on our wall?" Betty Director was more than a little perturbed.

"But it's more than a 'scuff mark' Ma'am. Look closer." Betty dropped to a knee and inspected the damage.

While she studied the mark, Will drew out his side arm and pointed it right at the back of his bosses head, fully intending to take her out so he could become the Interim Director and then once and for all disband Team Possible. They had been a sword in his side ever since Betty officially let Possible and Stoppable work as undercover agents after the two had graduated. Oh yeah they had single handedly stopped an invasion of Earth, but Will just could not get over the fact that his Director looked on them as her own 'Darlings' of GJ.

Betty heard a 'whoosh' behind her, which made her duck and roll. "Will! What the…"

Will Du was no where to be seen. "Where the heck did he go?" Dr. Director said in no more than a whisper, and then her eye fell on a form on the other side of the street.

It was half-hidden in the shadows of a large Spruce tree that just happened to be dead center between two streetlights. As a result, she could barely make out a form, which appeared to be in profile. She narrowed her one good eye in an attempt to figure out who it might be. (Which was quite difficult with no depth perception, mind you) Then she started to recognize the slight slump in the shoulders, hands in the pockets, and the baggy pants.

"Ron… Stoppable? Is that you? Come out where I can see you better."

"Only if you come closer." Came the reply that sounded like who it was she thought it was, but not quite.

Betty slowly walked across the street and stopped on the sidewalk just before the shadow of the tree started.

The voice that sounded an awful lot like Ron Stoppable finally again spoke. "Thanks. I wanted to show you something that might have killed you."

Suddenly a form that was darker than it's surroundings and about the size of a person rushed at Dr. Director! She pulled her sidearm and fired a single shot at what appeared to its head. The blackness disappeared and a body fell at the feet of Betty Director.

"Oh My Gawd no…"

…x x x x…

While walking home from Wade's house, Ron was about to enter the building that he and Kim had their condominium, and a feeling washed over him. It was the feeling that some dark energy somewhere was being used, or conjured. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "The Marquee Theatre!"

Ron quickly ran to the small garage they had in the building and jumped on the Ducati Monster 1200 Motorcycle that Kim let him buy about six months ago. It was only a matter of minutes and he arrived on the scene of about five Police vehicles with their lights flashing that blocked off the street in front of the theatre.

Ron parked the bike around a corner where no one could see, and he proceeded to walk up to the nearest office he knew wouldn't recognize him. "What happened here, if I may ask?"

The officer turned with a worried look on his face. "It's Mike."

"Who?"

"I'm sorry, it's Office Hobble. Something attacked him and his wife. Patricia is really distraught and… Wait a minute, who are you?"

"Umm… Don. Donald Sutherland."

"Like the actor?"

"Yup." Ron gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Mister Sutherland, but I can't tell you anything more. I will say that his wife is muttering some really strange things."

"Like?"

"An attacking shadow and…"

"Julius!" A voice called from behind the officer. "You better not be giving out information. What did we tell you?"

"Sorry Mr. Sutherland. I can't tell you anymore. No need to worry though, MPD have things in hand."

 _Riiight._ Was the thought in Ron's mind, and he returned back to his motorcycle. Just as he sat down on the seat, another one of his 'feelings' washed over him. "GJ?"

Ron pulled on his helmet, hit the starter, and squealed the rear tire as he fishtailed in the opposite direction away from the Marquee. He arrived in front of GJ, where there were three black SUV's with the GJ logo on the side. A number of agents were standing in a circle on the sidewalk opposite of GJ's main entrance.

After slowing The Monster (as Ron started to call his motorcycle), he jumped off and walked up behind the group. It only took a few seconds for Betty, who was in the center of the group, to see him.

"Stoppable! Ron!" She pushed through the group and grabbed him by the shirt. "It… it looked like you, but it… it _wasn't_! I could only see you… I mean it… in the shadows! It… it must have somehow grabbed Will when I wasn't looking. I… I came over here where I thought I saw you, and then a black form rushed me! I fired and…I… I shot…"

Betty then dropped her head and stepped to one side, revealing Will Du's body lying on the sidewalk with a red hole perfectly centered in his forehead.

"Ronald… I… I think… that this… shadow thing _wanted_ me to kill William. It… tricked me in to thinking it was… you, to lure me in closer."

Ron took a breath. "Dr. Director, I think you, Wade, and I, need to have an emergency meeting in the next fifteen minutes, but it needs to be in a secure location." Ron glanced at the GJ entrance behind them. "You don't having it here, do you?"

"Not at all."

To be continued…

* * *

Huh… I still can't seem to get away from short chapters. Oh well.


End file.
